Her Little Puppy
by blaiseingfire
Summary: Glynda is worried about Ironwood. He's working himself to exhaustion. She just wants him to rest and relax, just for a little bit. (coverart by rainbow-zebra23)


**A/N**: _I was commissioning an art piece from rainbow-zebra23 and once I saw the product I just had to write something for it._

_So, here we go._

* * *

General Ironwood read through the umpteenth report at his desk. Most of his day was reading reports from Mantle's unrest, reports on the operation with Amity Colosseum, and even some papers about the happenings of Atlas Academy. Things have been going well in some areas, less so in others, but all was mostly well. It could be worse.

As he was typing up a report, his eyes shot to the front door as it opened. He wasn't expecting anyone, so the sudden appearance surprised him. It took him only a second to recognize who it was and be at ease.

"Glynda, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you would be in the arena."

"I would, but this is their moment," she replied, closing the door with her foot. "I figured I'd let them enjoy it by themselves. They've earned it, especially after everything they've been through."

"That they have," Ironwood nodded. Teams RWBY and JNPR have come along way. It was a shame that one team was down a member… he had a hand in that. He was drawn out of his thoughts and raised an eyebrow when he noticed she was holding two plates of cake in her hands.

"I don't see why we can't enjoy their accomplishments as well. And besides, you paid for the cake. You deserve some too." She walked up to his desk and put the plate down in front of him.

"Glynda, I appreciate it. I really do, but I have reports to go over now. Thank you, I'll eat it later," Ironwood replied before looking back to his holographic monitor, suppressing a sigh. As much as he would like to, this work was important. Something entered his peripheral view and he turned to see a hovering fork with cake on it.

"James, please." The way she said it made him pause, and finally notice the concern on her face. "We're worried about you. When was the last time you got proper rest? Those bags under your eyes aren't that well-hidden. And hell, Qrow, Qrow of all people, is concerned about you."

"I doubt Ozpin's gotten much rest as well with everything he has had to do," he countered back.

"Even he took time to rest every now and then." Ironwood was about to refute, but Glynda spoke right as his mouth opened. "James, you're not the only one handling these things, I don't think anyone would mind if you take a small break."

Ironwood thought about it for a moment, trying to think of a counter but couldn't. "Alright, fine. Just let me finish typing up-"

"Don't make me make airplane noises. I will," Glynda said threateningly as she had the fork hover closer to his lips. Ironwood suppressed a small smile as he rolled his eyes. It wouldn't be the first time she threatened to and actually do it. Gods it was so long ago. He quickly saved his work and grabbed the fork.

"I don't have a second chair for you," he just realized. "I could-"

"I'm fine James, but thank you," Glynda interrupted as she took a bite from her piece. Ironwood inturn took a bite from his cake. He let out a soft hum, it really was delicious. Though, he wasn't sure if it was because it really was good or because it's been a long time since he actually had cake. Nevertheless, he enjoyed it.

The two of them ate in mostly silence, with the occasional quick question of small talk happening to keep it from getting awkward. Whether in silence or conversation, the two were just happy to be within one another's company.

Within a few minutes, Ironwood put his plate down, completely clean except for a few crumbs.

"That was nice," Ironwood said as he set the plate down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She took his plate and put it on top of hers before pushing it aside. She looked back to him and her eyes narrowed. "I know you weren't just about to turn your holo monitor back on and start working again."

Ironwood sheepishly retracted his hand.

Glynda sighed, but not in frustration. "James, you're burning yourself out. You're not giving yourself proper rest. What happens if something serious comes up and-"

"Then I'll handle it," He retorted back.

Unamused, Glynda crossed her arms. "So if Salem has an assassin burst in right now and I wasn't here, you'd be able to fight them off?"

Ironwood opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. He looked down as he put his hands together. The more he thought about it, the more he knew she was right.

Glynda's expression softened as she walked around his desk and behind him. "Please, James," her hands came upon his shoulders. "Don't burn yourself out. If not for yourself," her head leaned down closer to his, "then do it for me. At least just for the rest of the night," she begged softly.

General Ironwood was a hardened man, but even he couldn't resist her in the end. "Alright," he nodded, "alright, I can do that."

"Thank you," she smiled as she breathed through her nose, and noticed a new smell. "Is that a new cologne?"

"Uh… yes, actually. I switched brands not too long ago," he admitted.

"It smells nice," Glynda said after taking another quick sniff.

"Thank you. I'm honestly surprised you noticed that."

"Well," a small smile formed as her hands trailed up, "that's not the only new thing I noticed." Her hands came up to his beard and started playing with it.

"Glynda..." Ironwood decided to remain quiet and closed his eyes, not wanting to admit that he was enjoying this.

"I'd say I'm sorry James, but I'm not," she said honestly. The moment she saw it, she knew she had to run her fingers through it. "It's like I'm petting a puppy."

"Glynda, I am not a dog," he said, hoping she wouldn't notice the blush forming on his cheeks. Unfortunately for him, she did notice and moved her head closer to the side.

"Yes, you are, and you're my little puppy," she cooed teasingly.

"... woof." The General gave in, leaning against Glynda and letting her have her fun.

Glynda chuckled. "Good boy." She continued to scuff up and play with his beard for the next several minutes, both enjoying their time together.

James also started to wish he grew the beard sooner.

"You are such a good boy," she cooed, still playing with his beard like it's a puppy. James just rolled his eyes playfully. "I think my little boy deserves a treat."

"And what would that b-" Ironwood turned to her, and paused when her lips connected with his.

They both closed their eyes as they leaned closer to one another, deepening the kiss. One of their hands went down and found the other, fingers intertwining as they softly grabbed each other.

They both eventually pulled away, staring into each other's eyes with rosy cheeks.

"You don't have anything important in the morning, do you?" She asked.

"No, why?" His smile showed that he knew the answer.

Glynda matched his smile. "No reason."

The two of them would not be seen again until late the next morning. No one seemed to notice that the two were standing closer together than usual.

Well, Qrow did, and he also noticed that they didn't do as good of a job covering up the hickey on his neck than they thought. He could tell them, but where's the fun in that?

* * *

**A/N**: _Thanks again to rainbow-zebra23 for the art piece (that I used for the cover art). Go check her out on Deviantart, she makes some cool stuff._

_Thank you for reading, have a great day :)_


End file.
